


Dark bitch squad

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deceit Sanders Lies, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Fanfiction, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Pining, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags May Change, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: What will we get if we add Depression to Thomas's life? Anxiety and Depression teaming up against the other sides. BUT! What if Patton comes up with the idea of softening them with some love? What will happen when Roman starts to flirt with Virgil as an attempt to weaken their team but ends up actually falling for the dark boy?Read this piece of tr-- literature if you want to find out!(WARNING: OCC, BAD GRAMMAR. I'm sorry for anyone who is reading this.)





	1. Beginning

Everything went quite peacefully in the mindscape of Thomas Sanders like usual.

Logic, Mortality and Creativity doing their job as good as possible. Of course sometimes there were one or two conflicts, but it could always be solved with some talking if nothing else. 

Then Anxiety showed up, ruining everything. He gave Thomas constant anxiety attacks, pushing him to be jumpy by everything that happened around him, or so they thought.

Slowly they managed to somehow deal with him as time passed, but he was still a major pain most the time.

"**Why can't you let us have ONE calm day?**" Creativity snapped at him for the eleventh time that week. They were in Thomas' living room, doing homework when Anxiety popped up at his usual spot. Princey of course instantly yelled at him, which just worsened the situation but he didn't notice that.

Thomas was in late teen years when he finally figured a way to calm himself and keep his anxiety at bay. That, of course made all the other sides happy, but made them even more snappy when he actually appeared.

"**Anxiety I want to ask you to leave as soon as you can. Thomas have important events to look forward to and we do not need you to make things even more difficult.**" Logic said in his usual monotone voice, but it still held some aggression in it that couldn't have been missed even if you didn't know the man better.

Anxiety started spending more and more time in his room because of that. He didn't want to hear Princey's insults whenever he went to the kitchen to eat or Mortality's fearful glance whenever they passed each other on the halls.

_He decided. If they want to be hostile to him then he will be the same to them. Its a game of two, isn't it?_

And of course that effected Thomas too.

He seemed to loose motivation more and more and none of them knew why. With his Anxiety not being as present as before, he made more reckless decisions too, embarrassed himself which caused him to doubt what he's doing a lot more often, leading him to get even less motivated in doing anything.

Thomas, Logic, Mortality and Creativity were sitting in the living room, discussing events that happened not so long ago. It was just some basic family stuff but they felt like they need to talk about it.

Thomas was wearing a black hoodie, looking rather tired, but that was impossible. He slept over 13 hours last night.

"**Thomas, we cannot keep this up. You need to pull yourself together a bit." Logic said in a strict tone, not trying to sound harsh. The man scoffed and turned his head to the side "its easier said then done.**"

They were all stuck in silence, trying to figure out what to do to improve the situation when--

"**Sup.**"

"**AAAAAAAA! ANXIETY!**" Thomas yelled and jumped back in surprise or maybe a bit of fear.

"**Oh I'm so sorry, was I not needed in this exact moment?**" He asked in a teasing tone, flashing a cocky smile. 

Creativity glared at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive way. "**What do you want Anxiety. Haven't you done enough?**"

The dark man's smile didn't even flatter, it even got a bit wider. He stood there, hands in his pockets, staring at them wordlessly.

"**I must agree with Creativity. We do not need you worsening the situation. We already see the effect you can make on Thomas, you do not need to rub it in our face.**" Logic said with a disapproving tone.

Mortality stood in his place, staring at all of them with a blank expression. Truth to be told, Mortality didn't feel anything when he was outside the mindscape, but it seemed like no one noticed that.

"**I suppose you all still didn't manage to solve this mess huh? Hah. Pathetic.**" Anxiety said in a taunting tone and sank down, not breaking eye contact with Logic until he disappeared. Everyone sighed and turned to look at each other. 

"**God I cant stand that guy..**" Creativity shook his head and turned to Thomas. "**Listen here. I know its hard now but I need you to be strong. I know you can do it. We will figure something soon I promise.**" He gave him a reassuring smile as he sank down.

Thomas just nodded, a determined look forming on his face. Mortality seemed to come back to life a little as a soft smile found its way to his lips. Both him and Logic sank down with a last wave of goodbye.

Logan was giving Thomas more motivational talks than usual and Creativity helped Mortality to stay in touch with feelings. While all that..

Anxiety didn't interact with any of them. He only went out to eat at night, only stared at them from a distance he can be unnoticed, never went out to the real world. It was just like he was ducked out. But he wasn't.

**-Time passing...-**

The light sides were watching a movie on the couch while talking about a way to improve Thomas even better. They all had some good ideas and..some not so good ones.

"**I'm just saying that having a just sweet Saturday wouldn't hurt sometimes!**" Patton whined to Logan. "**Absolutely not. Do you know how unhealthy that would be to his health and teeth? Its--**" "**Okay okay we get it nerd. Let's think about something else.**" Roman cut him off, being annoyed by their little argument that had been going on for minutes now.

"**What if we would put a whit board in his room--**" Logan was cut off by a certain dark clothed emo boy walking down the stairs. "**And make it look like a classroom? Hah. Hell naw.**" Anxiety said in a sarcastic tone.

"**Anxiety.**" Roman said in a voice that could kill anyone. "**What are you doing here? It has been months since we saw you then why now?**"

"**I dunno Princey**" he shrugged, a taunting smile on his lips "**I just felt like I need to grab some egg salad that's all.**" He opened the fridge and took out the blue container, filled with the leftover food.

"**Anxiety, you know that does not make any sense, right?**" Logan asked in a calm but clearly annoyed voice. "**I dunno teach, you're the smart cookie here, figure it out.**" He replied as he went back to his room, taking the plate of food with him.

Roman scoffed once he was out and crossed his arm like a sulking child would do. "**God I can't stand that guy..**" "**We know, Roman.**" Logan replied as he pushed his glasses back to place.

"**Why would Anxiety come back after such long time?**" Patton questioned "**Did he see how well Thomas was doing?**" His voice was full of worry.

Roman shook his head "**Its probably to mess with us again!**" Logan had a face of realization as he turned to the other sides. "**What is it, Lo?**" Patton asked, still worried after the strange interaction.

Logan's hands started to shook as he furrowed his brows together, clearly mad looking. "**He.. Knows..**" He mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard.

"**What do you mean Logan? What does he know?**" Princey asked in a confused way, raising an eyebrow.

Logan looked up at them with eyes full of unclear emotions..

"**He knows exactly what he's doing.. If.. If Anxiety is absent for too long the person becomes reckless which might lead to a series of negative events leading to the person getting paranoid, unmotivated and insecure..**" 

Roman and Patton's eyes widened in realization as he continued on "**But if he comes back sometimes its enough to remind Thomas about all the mistakes he had ever done leading to..**"

A boy in full black popped up right in front of them. His clothes kinda matched Anxiety's but he didn't have a hoodie, instead a long sleeved shirt with a black button up on it. He flashed a taunting smirk that looked way to familiar and waved a two finger salute as a greeting.

"_**..depression.**_"


	2. Screaming and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I didn't think people will read this, but to even leave kudos?! Holy-- thank you so much!  
Second chapter! Its a bit messy but I promise it will get more interesting!

The room went silent as everyone was staring at the "new" side, trying to let the information that was just said sink in.

Roman had his mouth hanging open, Logan was thinking thru all the possible outcomes of the current situation while Patton was looking between all of them, not sure what to say or do.

There was a chuckle heard from the top of the stairs. Anxiety was standing there with the plate of egg salad already half eaten, fork hanging out his mouth. An amused smile was plastered on his face as his chuckle developed into some giggling.

Roman seemed to be the first one to snap out, standing up from the couch with an inhuman speed, startling the other two light sides in the room. 

"Who ARE you?!" He yelled as he pointed at the boy in front of him. Depression raised an eyebrow and looked at Logan who just shook his head and sighed. "Roman we just discussed this. He is Depression"

Patton said quietly, not wanting to anger anyone even more than they already were. He had a bad feeling and he didn't like it a bit.

After some seconds of tense silence Anxiety walked down the stairs, plate nearly empty from any food at that point. He had a cocky smile on as he flung around the fork with his other hand.

"I honestly thought you guys will figure faster. I honestly did but I mean this isn't the first time when my opinion about you guys were proven well.." He trailed off, smile suddenly gone. "Wrong." 

His voice was cold, almost so piercing that it could have stabbed any of them if it was possible. Patton sank into himself a bit and Roman held a more defensive posture than usual. Depression swore it seemed like the prince was about to draw his sword and attack one of them.

Logan suddenly cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. "What are you two's intentions?" He asked calmly, fingers folded together in a peaceful way. He really didn't want to pick a fight. There was something in him that told him he really.. doesn't want to pick a fight with any of the dark sides and he trusted that feeling.

Depression and Anxiety shared a glance before they both burst into laughter. Roman grew more annoyed by that. "What's so funny, emo nightmare?" He scoffed at them.

"Who, me?" Both of the boys dressed in black asked in unison, earning a groan from Princey. 

"Do you want Thomas to die?" Logan chimed in before anyone could say a word. The room suddenly went dead quiet. The dark sides looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the light sides.

"No. Of course not." Depression said flatly. It almost sounded like he was a bit offended. "For being logic, you really are dumb Logan." Anxiety said, hands in his pockets.

"Don't you DARE say his name!" Roman yelled at him, causing everyone to flinch a bit. He was being more aggressive than usual. It was most likely the fear that was present in him as well the others. They didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Why you--" Depression took a step forward but Anxiety put his arm in front of him, stopping him. He shook his head and walked up to Logan.

The atmosphere was so thin you could cut it with a knife very easily. Patton was shaking, tears in the corners of his eyes. Roman was ready to jump at the dark side in an instant and Logan was keeping his calm act up.

At least he tried. His brows were slightly furrowed and he was squeezing his pen so hard it could snap any second.

Anxiety slowly leaned in front of him, one of his eyes fading into a deep yellow as he smiled sarcastically. "You wanna know our intentions? Figure it out. We are not telling anything other than.. Your calm is over. Get ready for the storm."

Logan didn't flinch or break eye contact even after the obvious threat. After some seconds the dark man straightened his back again and went back to his room, followed by Depression close behind.

No one said anything until they heard a door slam close.

But then the room turned into chaos. Patton and Roman yelling concerns and complains while Logan trying to calm them. After seventeen minutes the logical side decided to make an end to it and sank them down straight into Thomas' living room.

The brunette was sitting on his couch, watching a movie peacefully when the tree appeared which caused him to flinch slightly. "Uh guys? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone as he paused in the middle of a song.

"Well--" Princey was cut off by Patton "ITSEEMSLIKEANXIETYHASBEENDUCKINGOUTTOMAKEYOUHAVEEMBARRASSINGSITUATIONSTOREMINDYOUANDCAUSEYOUTOHATEYOURSELFANDDEVELOPDEPRESSIONANDNOWITSEEMSANXIETYANDDEPRESSIONAREPLANNINGSOMETHINGTHEYDONOTWANNATELLANDIMFREAKINGOUTIDONTWANTANYONETOGETHURT!" 

After finishing he gasped for air and started sobbing, raising the concern in everyone in the room. Roman sank down with Patton and cuddled him until he managed to calm down a bit. After the dad side fell asleep out of exhaustion Princey went back to Thomas and Logan. It seemed like Logic just finished explaining when he arrived. Perfect.

The brunette had a concerned and slightly horrified look on his face by the end. No one could blame him though. 

It was past 2AM when the trio finished discussing the events. Logan suggested they go to sleep and continue the talk tomorrow which was easier said than done. 

No one really got much sleep that night.

Anxiety was listening to the sides and Thomas talking about ways to trick him and Depression into admitting everything to them. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Some things never change do they?  
He could still remember the time Thomas called over a friend to help him destroy his anxiety. They went through various ways to distract him and even more ways to help him ignore him. 

After that Anxiety went back to his room feeling frustrated, hurt and betrayed. He knew he was overreaching but it still hurt. He felt tears rolling down his face but wiped them away quickly when the black door in his room opened and the dark figure stepped out once again, for the thousandth time most likely by that time.

Anxiety snapped out of his little flashback when he heard the teach call it a night. He walked back to his room and collapsed into his bed.

Depression was sitting in the armchair near by, reading a book. "How did it go, dear Virgil? Are they getting anywhere?" He asked calmly, not even looking up.

The anxious side turned to his back and groaned. "They are so STUPID! Why can't they see the obvious? They over think everything!" Virge blurred out in a frustrated tone.

Depression just chuckled. He knew why they never knew, it was obvious. Virgil wasn't just Anxiety, he was a part of Common Sense too. And it seemed like common sense didn't notice it yet. This just made stuff more interesting from his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now kiddos! Take care and take it easy, until next time! ^^


	3. Dreams and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after last chapter, Virge dreams about the past and the light sides have a very awkward breakfast. What are they missing?

Depression walked over to Virge's bed and sat next to the suffering boy.  
"Cheer up. They will figure out sooner or later. Also what would be fun in letting them know so early?" 

Anxiety chuckled at the taunting smile that his friend had on his face. He knew he was right somewhere, but he wasn't satisfied.

He needed more.  
He needed them to suffer just like he did. He needed them to know what they had done to him, to them. 

Virge rolled on his side and closed his eyes. "I'll sleep now. If you wanna you can stay, but don't you touch my CD's again" he mumbled. Depression just chuckled and shook his head in a disappointed way. "What's the point in staying then?"

He stood up and walked over to the door, glancing back at his friend one more time before leaving to his room.

Virgil was asleep almost instantly, the events of the day drained him to the core. All he could think of was the past and the future.

-Dream start-

A dark boy awoke in an unfamiliar room. He felt small, but way too big in that place. The light hurt his eyes and he felt exposed to everything. 

After getting used to the place he looked around. He was in a living room? 

There was a sofa that seemed way too familiar and a TV. There was a kitchen connected to the place.

He turned his head, but covered his eyes when met the light of the outside word because of the window. He sat down on the staircase he was standing on and hugged his knees when--

Something moved. There was a person on that couch, a laptop in his lap, staring at him confused and scared looking.

The person made a weird hand movement and a guy with glasses appeared. That didn't help how scared he was already.

"Logic.. Who is this..?" The unknown guy asked from the glasses guy. "I dont know, Thomas. He seems like a new side." 'Logic' fixed his glasses and stared at them.

Suddenly a guy in a blue shirt appeared. He had glasses too but he was grinning unlike the Logic guy.

"Oh my GOD! We have a new kiddo?!" The new person asked, eyes nearly shining in excitement. The dark boy backed up to the wall, feeling scared.

Logic hushed the man and shook his head disapprovingly. "Mortality we do not want to scare him away. Keep yourself in bay." 'Thomas' turned to him and smiled, still looking a little nervous "Hello there! What is your name?"

The boy raised his head and spoke very softly "An..xiety". A man in a sash appeared out of nowhere yelling.

"Say WHAT?! No no no you can't be a side, we don't want you here." He hissed at Anxiety. Mortality gasped and turned to him.

"Don't say that! He just appeared!" He almost yelled at the prince looking boy. Logic crossed his arms as he spoke "I have to agree with Creativity here. Having Anxiety here would be extremely unfortunate to our plans."

They went on arguing for a while, but Anxiety couldn't bear it. His ears started ringing and his vision blurred. He sank down and found himself in a room which had a black bed and a table already. 

Tears rolled from his cheeks, overwhelmed by everything that just happened. He sat down next to his bed and hugged his knees.

He just appeared but they don't want him here already.

Anxiety didn't know why, but it hurt. And it hurt like hell.

-Dream end-

Depression was sitting at his table, cutting out squares from a purple fabric. There was a black hoodie laying on his bed. He was listening to Panic! at the Disco while looking up tips to sew online.

Unknown to the others, Anxiety's birthday was nearing and he had something in mind to surprise the troubled boy. Everything was going according to plan.

-Time passing-

As the morning came, all the light sides woke more cranky than usual.  
Patton was making eggs when Logan walked down the stairs wearing the wrong tie.

"Good morning, Patton." 

"Good morning Logan!" They greeted each other. Patton turned to Logic and chuckled softly. "Come here for a moment teach"

Logan raised an eyebrow but did as told anyways. Patton grabbed his tie and took it off, then summoned the right one and put it on for him. He smiled brightly and turned back to his eggs while Logan mumbled a flustered 'thank you'.

When finishing with the eggs, Patt made the dining table with the help of Logic. "Breakfast is ready!" He called which Roman replied to with a 'I'll be there in a minute'.

Which he did. He walked down the stairs, perfectly dressed and washed up 3 minutes later. They sat down and started eating while Logan told them about the day's plans.

"...and at 2pm we'll--" he stopped his saying when two dark figures walked down the stairs. All the light sides stopped everything and stared at them, like they never saw them before, which was almost true for Depression but not fully.

"What! Never seen a guy in black before?" Anxiety barked at them as he walked to the kitchen, hands in his pockets as always.

Roman squeezed his fork as he tried to hold back a comment. Patton asked them to not fight at the table so he will do as he was requested.

Everyone watched as the two dark sides prepared toast without a word. They give each other the needed ingredients without even asking. When they finished they walked back to their rooms, but Depression have a small kiss and wink as a goodbye to Roman and Logan.

Patton looked very concerned the whole time, but no one noticed. Again.

The rest of the breakfast was silent tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This chapter is a little shorter I'm sorry, but I'll make it up in the next one I promise! Thanks for reading! Until next time ^^


	4. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting so much support oh MY god! Wow. I never thought it will get this much readers. I'm SO happy I can't even...  
I am gonna post a second chapter as soon as I finish the touch up. I hope you will like this one and the next one as well! ;)

The lights sides were standing at their given places, talking to Thomas about the latest events. Patton was wearing his can onesies while looking highly concerned. Logan was arguing with Roman about what to do about the dark sides while Thomas tried to keep the conversation family friendly.

"I'm telling you, we should lock them up!" 

"Roman, its the fifth time I told you, we will NOT lock anyone up."

Roman pouted like a little kid and crossed his arms "But they are BAD!" he whined to Logan.

"Well, they might be bad but they are sides as well! It would be unfair to lock them, don't you think?" Thomas said softly, trying to calm them both a bit.

"What do you know about being fair anyways?" A dark voice echoed out of nowhere.

Thomas flinched back and covered his ears, Patton doing the same as the sides looked around, feeling confused and a bit on edge. 

Some minutes passed, no one said anything. It was all silent. Thomas and Mortality slowly let go then looked up slowly, waiting for something to happen..

..but nothing did. No one was popping up. No one was speaking.

Roman let out a relieved sigh and Logan fixed his glasses and tie. "Anyways. Thomas, do you have any ideas for the next video?" 

He blinked at him, surprised at the sudden topic change. "Actually, yes"

A couple hours and two drafts of a script later everyone went to relax. Logan started working on a puzzle as Roman was filling out a coloring book.

Patton smiled at how much they are enjoying themselves. He had a dark feeling deep in his chest, that he couldn't put anywhere. 

A pulling feeling was calling him upstairs, you could say his 'dad instincts'.

He turned to his fellow sides and smiled awkwardly "I uh.. I think I'll head to my room now! Good work today guys!"

Logan waved him a goodbye while Roman seemed to be way too caught up in his master piece.

Patton slowly went up the stairs, his instinct telling him to be as quiet as he can be. Guilt was eating him up, feeling like he's doing something shady, but he trusted his feelings.

"--now.. t's not g-- ough.." "--il y.. eed t.. down!" Patton sat down, listening to the muffled conversation "No--...us..t it..ch!" "V-- ts ok! We...m..em.. pa..! The.. l fe..r our p..! W.. them p....y"

There was a shaky silence.. At the next sentence Patton felt his heart get covered in ice.

Logan was making his puzzle, feeling satisfied but upset at the same time. He couldn't quite figure out what is happening in their life.

He thought of every interaction they had with the dark sides.

The first time they had breakfast with Anxiety. It was tense of course. The kid was wearing an oversized yellow shirt and black pants. His hair was messy.

Logan shook his head, unnecessary details are distracting. 

But every detail might get him closer.

After exactly fifteen minutes Patton tried to make a conversation. He started with a soft "hey kiddo" which earned a nod of response.

After that he tried to follow up with topics he usually talks about so such as; dogs, sweets and Disney.

He didn't earn any response, which made Roman angry. He yelled at him, in which Anxiety flinched away and returned to his room.

The next 11 meal interactions Anxiety was looking and acting the same. Patton trying to make a conversation, Roman getting angry and Anxiety leaving without finishing.

At the twelfth interaction though, Patton didn't try to make an interaction. Roman still got mad at him for making our usually light hearted and friendly meals into heavy silence.

Anxiety stopped eating with us.

His choice of clothes turned from Yellow into Black in two and half months.

Roman started a habit on picking on Anxiety. 

Logan paused, his puzzle 70% finished. He shifted deep into thought process.

The light sides were in Thomas' living room, making a video when Anxiety turned up. The usual session of childish insults were exchanged between Anxiety and Creativity.

Thomas seemed more on edge than usual and Mortality was more quiet than he should have been.

"Well, then abandoned Disney castle, what is the reason of your visit?" Princey snarled. Anxiety just rolled his eyes and turned to Thomas.

"Are you really gonna make this video? I mean, didn't just EVERY famous YouTube icon just did it this week?" He said in a teasing voice.

Logic scoffed and turned to his core, waiting for a reaction. "No. I'm not doing this today!" Creativity yelled. Anxiety and Mortality flinched back, surprised at the outburst once again.

Thomas straightened his back and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Anxiety! This is a good idea and I'm confident to do it!" "Are you really?" "No I am not.."

Princey sank down, Anxiety disappearing with him. The others turned to each other, confused. They sank down as well, just to find Creativity pushing the dark side to the wall, lifting him by the neck of his shirt.

Logic walked over to them and demanded Princey to let him go.

He pushed him away. Anxiety kicked Creativity who let him go in reaction to that.

"How dare you kick me you.. You Villain!" He barked at him, rage present clearly in his voice.

The dark boy fixed his clothes and took a deep, shaky breath. "If you do that one more time, I'm going to _end_ you, Roman." 

His voice was echoing in the room, deeper and darker than they ever heard it.

Mortality was shaking, Logic standing between the fighting sides. "I think we should stop this for today." His voice was firm and serious.

Anxiety just ran to his room while Princey just scoffed, walking to the kitchen area.

Thomas took a shaky breath and mumbled a confused "What just happened" which seemed to be ignored by everyone.

Logan looked at his puzzle, it was almost done. There were pieces left in random places that he just couldn't find the place of.

He let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head. Unknown emotions filling out his chest. He needs answers and he needs them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Next chapter coming soon! ;)


	5. Deceit joins the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'll post this soon, but I guess I lied hehe :p   
Jk I couldn't find a way to switch from flashback to the plot. Maybe I shouldn't try to write at 3am?  
Oh well this whole plot was born at like 3am anyways so yea.  
Anyways! This chapter is slightly smaller than usual, b u t next chapter is gonna be done in some hours since I do have an inspirational wave right now!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^~

Roman was working on his art work of a dragon being slained by a handsome prince-- oh wait that's Roman.

He had a satisfied smile as he was humming a random Hercules song.

A small ping of guilt was stabbing him in the back which he could hardly ignore. Memories replaying in his head over and over. Conversation pieces bouncing inside his skull.

Roman woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water. As he was drinking, he noticed a dark shadow on the top of the fridge.

He physically jumped back, spilling his water. Proud laughter filled the air. 

Anxiety climbed off of the refrigerator, still chuckling as Princey glared daggers at him.

"What on EARTH were you doing up there? No wait why are you even here?" He barked at him, clearly failing to notice that the Anxious side's usual messy eye-shadow was even messier than usual.

He put a hand on his hips in a sassy way and smiled. "You always need a bit of darkness in this awfully happy, shinny-shiny life!"

Roman just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Suddenly the air turned more serious. "We do not want you here."

Anxiety put his hands in his pockets, feeling defensive "Tell me something new, Creativity." 

"No, I mean.. None of us. Not Logan, not Thomas and not even Patton. Why don't you duck out already?" His voice was cold, not angry and venomous.

The dark side bit his mouth and took a shaky breath. "You know what, Roman? Maybe that's what I planned. You're absolutely right."

Roman felt a wave of satisfaction, but a wave of guilt the same time.

He was used to his cocky comments, his sarcastic tone and bad insults,  
So Roman knew when Anxiety is indeed serious.

Princey was snapped out of his thought process when a high pitched scream echoed thru the mindscape.

A weird feeling was tingling inside the Creative side's chest. He looked up from his paper and looked at Logan. 

He seemed to have an unusually upset expression as well. They both hurried upstairs, Roman having his sword by his side, ready to attach whatever monster or creature was causing trouble.

When they arrived, both of them kind of froze for a second.

Anxiety had Patton pinned up to the wall, an angry expression in both of their faces. Depression tried to pull him off with not so much success.

"LET HIM GO!" Roman yelled and charged at him with his sword. Anxiety let go of Mortality and stepped back, ducking smoothly. 

An unimpressed look crossed his face for a second before it changed back to madness.

Princey was ready to charge at him again but Logan stopped him. Roman was ready to protest when he noticed the expression on his friend. 

He locked his jaw tight, eyebrows furrowed in a concerned but angry way. Logic felt the same as him.

"Why must you ALWAYS show up at the worst times?!" Anxiety's voice was deep, nearly echoing. It was almost familiar to everyone but no one could phrase it why.

Patton had tears running down his cheeks. He was holding onto the logical side's shirt like a kid hiding behind their parents.

Depression put a hand on his friend's shoulder which seemed to calm him a bit. Virgil stepped back and let his buddy take over, his right eye glowing yellow once again.

The dark side stepped forward, left eye catching into the deep yellow that marched Anxiety's. Logan's eyes went slightly wider, figuring out something a little too late.

"I feel like its unfair to team up on someone." He said in a deep tone. Roman raised an eyebrow but kept his defense up. "What does that mean?"

Depression spun his finger around in a circle while chuckling. The air was tense once again, everyone on edge.

"Oh why its very easy! Its only fair if we involve someone else from our team as well~" 

"No--"

"Yes. Deceit." 

A man in a top hat stepped out of the shadows. He had a sneak like design on his style. His eyes had a deep yellow in them.

Patton held into Logan a bit tighter, feeling confused and a bit scared. Roman kept his sword ready.

Deceit looked around to take in the situation. Anxiety was massaging his temple, a possible headache. Depression seemed pissed off and the light sides seemed a bit scared.

Except Patton. Patton's eyes were shining with an emotion Deceit couldn't read.

The snake looking man started chuckling which earned everyone's attention. "What's so funny two face?" Anxiety put a hand on his hips, confusion and slight surprise in his voice.

When Deceit calmed down he just shook his head. "I didn't think you guys will actually call me. Not like I'm complaining!" He had a sing song tone as he stepped to the other dark sides.

Depression groaned while Anxiety just rolled his eyes.

"Can someone finally explain why Anxiety attacked Patton?!" Roman raised his voice a bit, earning the attention back. For a second he was actually satisfied with himself.

Anxiety stepped forward just to be pulled back by the dark sides "I DIDN'T ATTACK HIM!" he yelled, voice shaking.

Logan was having a blue screen while Patton was still silently hiding. Roman shook his head and readied his sword.

"Enough lies!"

Deceit stepped forward and pushed the weapon down with his pointer finger. "Dear, its MY job to lie." A slightly sickening smile crossed his face, Princey couldn't help but step back.

He just chuckled and turned back to his fellow sides. Depression had a cocky smile as he crossed his arms.

"I think you could say that the game starts..."

He looked at Anxiety who just nodded in response. His eyes were dull, which made the sides even more upset.

"..now."

And with that, the dark team disappeared into the shadows.

After a minute or so Logan finally broke out of his error and looked around, taking everything in.

Roman hugged Patton and said sweet things to him to calm him down. When that happened they walked down to the livingroom and Logan made some hot chocolate for the Emotional side.

"Thanks, Lo.." He mumbled as he took the mug of sweet sweet liquid.

The logical side just nodded and sat down across him to the couch. 

"What happened Pat?" Princey's tone was soft and concerned, which made Mortality even more guilty. He would have started crying once again if he didn't have his yummy treat.

After a minute of silence (And Patton slurping on his hot choco) he finally spoke up. His voice was small and shaky. 

"Anxiety didn't attack me.." 

Tears were dwelling in the corners of his eyes as his breath hitched once again..

Creativity put a hand on his back as comfort but he pulled away instantly.

"What are you talking about, Patton?" Logan asked, unaware of the situation.

He took a shaky breath and glued his gaze to the ground. The air pretty much stopped moving.

"I.. was the one who hit first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUN!! Plot twiiiist! Or something like that?   
Oh well anyways. I hope you liked it!  
Until next time ^^~


	6. Behind the scenes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooooow a longer chapter for once as I promised?! It can't beeeeeee!   
Lol anyways. This chapter might be a bit messed up so excuse me.   
I hope you guys will enjoy it anyways!
> 
> (If you notice a mistake then I apologize, somehow stuff aren't working how they usually suppose to right now ^^;;)

Roman was staring at Patton, mouth hanging slightly open. Logan had his glasses a bit off centered, too caught up on what Mortality just said to notice the mistake.

"No no no you don't have to cover for the chemically unbalanced romance. We all know how he really is--" 

"No we do not!!" Princey was cut short by Patton's outburst. Logic finally snapped back and put his glasses back to place.

"Patton. Can you please calmly explain to us what exactly happened?"

"No there is no need! We all know Anxiety would attack Patton since he's the only one who wouldn't try and defend himself! He's Patton he would never hurt anyone!" Roman half yelled while pointing at the mortal side.

Patton squeezed his mug, trying to maintain his emotions. Logan was genuinely concerned that the pottery might break under the pressure.

"But its true! Why do you think of Anxiety as such a bad person?" His voice was soft but trembling slightly by the end. 

Roman slammed his hand on the table, which caused both the sides to flinch back slightly. "Its because he's A N X I E T Y! Do you even know what Anxiety does?! It--"

"Did we even give him a CHANCE?!" Patton finally snapped. "Did we ever listen to him?!"

Logan was a bit taken back. Roman didn't know what to say but he still kept his opinion. Patton was squeezing the material of his pants, trying to stay calm and collected.

"From the first minute, we just told him to leave to to.. to not interact with us!"

"What about the time you tried to make a conversation and he ignored you? He was not even trying!" Roman shot back.

Logan cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Not meaning to be rude, but I'm pretty sure Anxiety was just acting.. you know? Anxious? Like a person representing anxiety should?"

Patton pointed at him in an 'exactly' way while staring at Roman, still having an upset expression clear on his face.

"We are monsters." He mumbled. His voice was shaking and quiet. The light sides were washed over by a wave of guilt at how broken their friend sounded.

"Its our fault.. If we.. If I..--" tears flew freely from his eyes as he covered his face with his hands. Quiet sobs echoed thru the mindscape.

The light sides exchanged a glance. They both thought the same..

After Patton calmed down they sat down once again to talk, this time Logan sitting in between.

"What do you two think how could we make friends with them?" Logan pushed his glasses in place. The air was a bit tense but not as bad as before.

Princey had a soft smile while the Mortal side looked like a little kid in a museum.

"We could act nice! We could make a party and invite them too!"

Roman was taken back by the idea. Acting nice with the dark sides? It sounded absurd. But.. he doesn't wanna see Patton cry like that again.

"I like it." He said, smiling at the others. Logan blinked at him, surprised at his sudden change of mindset. 

But truth to be told, he felt the same.

Patton sniffled and smiled at him "You think? What about you, Lo?" He had puppy dog eyes that hypnotized the Logical side.

"That sounds good yes. Can you make the cake, Patton?" The mortal side nodded happily and ran to the kitchen to look up recepies right away.

"Roman, you do the decoration. The party will be in 7 days. We require basic party equipment. I'll talk to the dark sides about it when I see the best opportunity." Princey nodded and went thru his phone to look up the best party decorations.

Logan just sighed and went back to his room. He calculated carefully the ideal amount of time for the party and the perfect time to invite the other sides.

It all seemed to go supposedly smoothly! The light sides actually felt pretty positive this time!

...

On the other side though..

Virgil was standing behind the wall, listening to the sides 

"I'm telling you, we should lock them up!" 

"Roman, its the fifth time I told you, we will NOT lock anyone up."

Anxiety just scoffed. He hated listening to their conversations. It just reminded him how much he isn't a part of them.

"But they are BAD!" he heard Roman barking again.

Anxiety felt different emotions boil inside him, but he couldn't make out any of them for some reason. He stood there, listening to them like an abandoned child would do.

"Well, they might be bad but they are sides as well! It would be unfair to lock them, don't you think?" Thomas' voice was full of annoyance. Virgil felt something snap inside of him.

"What do you know about being fair anyways?" He yelled, voice echoing thru the house and mindscape.

He clapped his mouth with his hands, breath beginning to speed up. He knew he screwed up. He quickly sank back to his room, vision already blurring.

He heard a familiar voice, but he was far too gone to recognise who was speaking. He sat down next to what he assumed was his bed and hugged his knees, trying to grasp a bit of comfort. Voices echoed in his head, all way too familiar, saying things he heard too many times already.

Depression was kneeling next to Virgil who was deep in a panic attack already. He was familiar with these already but he still hated seeing him like this.

He sat next to him and began humming, the humming turned into soft singing. He sang to him all his favourite Disney songs.

Almost forty minutes passed until Virgil finally calmed down. Depression's throat felt a bit sore but it was worth it. He had his friend back, curled under his arm like a scared puppy at new year's eve.

The room was silent, only some sniffs were heard once in a while. Depression began to pet his friend's hair as a comforting attempt. He knew how bad he is even after the attacks. 

He gently squeezed his shoulder, signaling Anxiety that he's gonna speak so he won't be surprised. "Do you wanna talk about it, Verge?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

Virgil just shook his head and buried his face in his friend's shirt deeper. There was a comfortable but painful silence in the room. There was a squeeze once again.

"You should try to take a nap. You're always drained after these. Do not worry, I'll stay right here with you." For some seconds Anxiety hesitated but then nodded. He indeed felt exhausted, Depression was right.

After an hour or two, a black door appeared on the other wall of the room.

Depression slightly shook his friend who woke up almost instantly, exhaustion still clearly present on his face.

The door opened and a man in a snake like designed costume stepped out. He had a top hat and a walking stick as well. A smile was present on his face until his eyes landed on the Anxious side.

A frown replaced his smile as he walked over to the dark sides, the door disappearing right away.

Before Deceit could ask anything, Depression just shook his head signaling not to mention it. The liar just nodded, clearly unsatisfied by the amount of information he got.

"Welcome back, Deceit." Anxiety said, voice heavy with sleepiness. The depressed side just chuckled while Virge just pouted at him.

The snek man nodded as a greeting and sat down next to them. 

"So, would you like to update me on the past events?"

Depression looked away and scratched the back of his neck, like a kid who was just caught red handed. "You see....

After they finished Deceit was speechless. "I was away a little too long wasn't I?" He asked, his voice held genuine concern and confusion.

The other dark sides just nodded. Virgil was looking at the ground, the feelings from earlier coming back once again. What was wrong with him? He felt his eyes burn and his vision blur. It was a bit difficult to breathe but it was nothing new to him.

Deceit eyed the Anxious side carefully, unsure of what might be going on in his head. Depression's eyes were shining with an emotion he couldn't read yet.

"So, Verge! What are the plans?" He asked in his usual sassy tone. He crossed his legs and made clear eye contact with his friend.

Oh dear dear Deceit.

Only if you knew how much of a mistake that was.

Virgil's breathing suddenly sped up, right eye glowing a deep yellow they all knew so well. Tears ran down from his cheeks, his eyebrows furrowed in an angry way.

He stood up and pushed Deceit off of his chair, causing him to fall on his back and his hat to fly off.

His hands were shaking, eyes slightly unfocused.

Depression stood up and stepped in front of his friend. "Calm down now...!" 

Anxiety stepped away, backing close to his door.

It's not good enough is it?! I'm not good enough and neither are my plans!" He said in a broken whisper. Deceit slowly stood up, unsure of the bomb he just set off. 

"Virgil you need to calm down! I never said anything like that." He tried to keep his voice soft, with not the best success. He was confused, concerned and guilty.

"No-- you're lying.. You're always lying to us.." He sobbed. "What? its not true! Who told you that? I wouldn't lie to you guys, you are like my fa--"

"STOP IT!" his voice was pained and deep. The dark sides questioned it for a second if its really their friend speaking.. "It hurts.. It hurts so much.. I don't want to be hurt.."

"Virgil its ok!" Depression stepped forward slowly, trying to approach his friend "We will make them pay! They will feel our pain!"

Deceit stepped closer as well, holding out a hand "We can make them pay--"

Virgil looked at them, eyes shining with an emotion Deceit couldn't read yet, but Depression could.. It was conflict and regret. Raw emotions flooding the poor boy.

"Let's just face it.. I was never meant to be here. I should have actually just ducked out when Roman told me to.."

Suddenly footsteps were heard from the corridor and the door swung open, nearly hitting Anxiety.

Before anyone could have react, Patton slapped Virgil across the cheek, an angry expression on his face. He lifted him up by the neck of his hoodie rather easily and pulled him close to make direct eye contact.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT OF YOURSELF?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm leaving it off here xd I know how cruel (not really but well)  
I felt like this is a heavy point of the whole story since lots of informions are cleared up starting from relationships to intentions.  
I might have confused even more you guys but don't worry there are more chapters coming xd
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time ^^~


	7. A/N (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, I'm sorry.  
This is a note and a question to you all who read this

Hey! Um.. V here.

I'm sorry for not updating for a while, school has been busy as hell and I kinda lost motivation for writing..

I will continue soon, I swear. Don't worry about that.  
Just maybe next week or after that..

Now the question is!

I was thinking of changing the tags. I am feeling unsure of prinxiety or logicality and because I don't really have a main ship (I like all) I can't really choose.

So what do you all think of ships? Should this story have a romantic line in it? Should it not have?

If yes then what pairs do you all like?

If no one will say anything I guess I'll keep it with the original "plan" on the current tags. So please submit your ideas if you would like to see it!!! Thank you!

I also want to thank y'all for the amount of support on this. So many reads and kudos I can't believe.. I'm so happy! Thank you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in the next chapter.
> 
> Take care guys, gals and non binary folks.


	8. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everyone for not posting this earlier. Had gotten sick and it really did not help my motivation to write anything. School is going okay so hopefully it will not damage my self respect so much this year ^^;; but enough of this. New chapter!! 
> 
> (I will talk about the results of the last chapter in the end notes)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank everyone before we start though, sorry xd
> 
> I posted the story on Wattpad 2 weeks before I even considered posting it here. It..it didn't get any reads which saddened me but I was like.. "Of course, I'm no one and this isn't even a good plot what was I thinking?"  
But then I did it. I posted it here. And people read it! (I remember the next morning when I checked up on it I thought I was still asleep haha!) And now as well. I was away for a month and people still read it..! 
> 
> Thank you. Thank you all who ever clicked here and spent the time to read this mess. You don't know how much happiness it brings me. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well..💞
> 
> I love you all. Take care and have fun reading!

Tension filled the air as Patton held the anxious side high. He wasn't shaking or struggling at all, which surprised the dark sides. 

Deceit stepped back, disappearing into the shadows before getting noticed. Depression scoffed and stepped to the light side. He put his hand on his shoulder to pull him away if needed. 

"Oi Mortality what--" He was cut off by a growl from the angry dad. "Depression, don't you touch me." He hissed. Depression stepped back and raised his hands in the air.

Suddenly Virgil started struggling and pushed off Patton's grip from his clothes. "What was THAT for?!" He yelled at him, sounding very hurt and confused. 

Mortality's shoulders shook a little, some tears picking at the corners of his eyes. "Anxiety, you meant that?" His voice slightly trembled at the end of the sentence, anger still present.

The dark side's breath got caught in his throat for a second. His hands shook and his knees felt weak. This feeling, this..anxiety was different. He didn't feel this before. His chest was tight and cold, he felt sick to his stomach. 

Eye still glowing that sickly anxious yellow. He chuckled. He chuckled once then twice. Depression looked at his friend with concern, unsure what might be going on.

"Say..Pa-- no. Mortality. How much did ya hear?" The dark boy's voice was quiet but still audible. The light side thought for a second, not sure himself of the answer to that. 

He crossed his arms and looked away, a defensive state washing over him. "Enough." Virgil felt his ribs melt into each other. His heart felt heavy and his head was filled with white noises and chaos at the same time. 

Depression stood between them, his pupils focused on the light side, vision blade sharp. "Don't you think listening to other people's conversion is rude, Mortality?" He growled. 

He turned his head back and looked the depressed side in the eyes. "No, if the person is my friend and is in trouble!!" His eyebrows were furrowed, mouth pressed to a tight line.

He paused for a second, confusion replacing the anger. "..Since when are we friends?" The question echoed in the air. Patton was taken back. 

Virgil started chuckling again. His voice was low, nearly impossible to pick out. "We're not friends, Depression what kind of question was that?" The dark side stepped away to look at Anxiety.

His face was blank. His eyes looked unfocused and pupils lighter than usual. He hugged himself tight and pulled at the sleeves of his black hoodie. He stared at Patton, expression shifting to mocking. 

"We never were friends. You guys never wanted me here-- and don't try to say its not true." he murmured, a little more to himself than to anyone else.

His chuckles slowly got louder, turning into an empty laughter.

Then the laughter into slight sobbing. 

Patton reached out to comfort the hurt side but his hand got slapped away before he even reached him. 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME NOW!" He screamed. Mortality stepped back, covering himself a little. He could barely keep his balance, nearly tripping over the chair on the floor.

Depression scoffed and crossed his arms. "Just get out. You shouldn't even be here y'know." The light side looked at him, eyes shining with fear and determination. "N-No!" 

The depressed side stepped forward and took him by the collar and dragged him out, the other dark man following behind. The door closed behind them.

They turned towards the rooms of the light sides when Pat suddenly bit the hand that was holding him, resulting in Depression giving a high pitched scream and letting him go.

Before Mortality could move a muscle he was pinned to the wall by a very angry looking Anxiety. "How dare.." he growled.

Patton glared at him "I will not let you throw me out!! Not after this!! I know something is wrong-- I should have noticed sooner.." The dark side's grip only got stronger, nearly choking.

Depression stepped to his friend, trying to pull him away from the light side. "Anx, cmon. Let's go back. You have to calm down." 

Virge scoffed, expression softening for a second. "I.." He looked at the dad side. Multiple thoughts filled his head 'Maybe... Maybe he could.. Its Mortality so it--'

Before he could have gotten anywhere, a sword appeared out of nowhere he had to duck. He stepped back, letting go of Mortality who ran to his little friends instantly.

He looked at his left and-- oh. Of course its Roman. He felt his body grow hot, hands squeezed into knuckles.

"Why must you ALWAYS show up at the worst times?!" He screamed at him, voice slightly echoing. 

Patton had tears running down his cheeks now. He was hiding behind Logic looking like a fearful child. Virge felt his chest tangle once again. 

The depressed side put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Anxiety just stepped back, trying to calm down a little.

The dark side stepped forward, left eye catching into the deep yellow of his friend's. He furrowed his eyebrows and stood in front of the upset side in a defensive way.

"I feel like its unfair to team up on someone." His voice was deep, he couldn't control it. Roman raised an eyebrow, almost as defensive looking as Depression "What does that mean?"

He spun his finger around in a circle and chuckled. The air was getting heavier.

"Oh why its very easy! Its only fair if we involve someone else from our team as well~" He smiled tauntingly at them.

"No--" 

"Yes. Deceit." 

The man in question finally stepped out of the shadows once again. A slight grin was present on his face as he stepped closer to the dark sides.

Patton held into Logan a bit tighter and Roman kept his sword ready. The dark side liked that.

Deceit looked around to take in the situation. Anxiety was massaging his temple, a possible headache. Depression seemed pissed off and the light sides seemed a bit scared.

Except Patton. Patton's eyes were shining with determination. Something Deceit was unfamiliar with.

The snake looking man started chuckling which earned everyone's attention. "What's so funny two face?" Anxiety put a hand on his hips, voice heavy with exhaustion and annoyance.

When Deceit finished he just shook his head. "I didn't think you guys will actually call me. Not like I'm complaining!" He said in a sing song tone and stepped right next to them.

Depression gave out a chuckle while Anxiety just rolled his eyes. The sneak did not like that reaction.

"Can someone finally explain why Anxiety attacked Patton?!" Roman half yelled. The anxious side flinched slightly. Everyone looked at him which resulted in a satisfied smile from the prince.

Anxiety stepped forward just to be pulled back by the dark sides "I DIDN'T ATTACK HIM!" He growled, voice filled with hurt and annoyance.

Logan seemed to be deep in thought while Patton was still silently hiding. Roman tightened his grip on his weapon, ready to strike any time if needed.

"Enough lies!"

Deceit stepped forward and pushed the weapon down with his pointer finger. "Dear, its MY job to lie." A sickeningly threatening smile crossed his face. He had to hold back to not do anything more to the light side there and then. Princey stepped back, looking a little surprised.

The snake chuckled and turned back to his fellow sides. Depression had a cocky smile as he crossed his arms.

"I think you could say that the game starts..."

The liar looked at Anxiety, checking something. He just nodded and turned his head away, seemingly calm again.

"..now."

And with that, Deceit pulled them into his shadows to get back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I will try to get back to uploads every once in maybe 1-2 weeks but no promises. This might even turn into a double chapter heh!
> 
> About the pairings... I haven't decided yet. I feel like its something I should consider better so until we get to any parts there might be anything with relationships, I won't change the tags ^^;; sorry! You will see if there even will be romance xd that's not decided either.
> 
> Also, I have been thinking of getting Remus into the story...somehow. Would that be a good idea in your opinions? 
> 
> Take care everyone, until next time! 💞


	10. Facts and a Note from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter I'm so sorry! Just need to talk 
> 
> ALSO!!! some fun facts and "Easter eggs" from the story

Okay,,,, this fic have been on hold for quite a bit. I haven't been using Wattpad at all really, just looked at some comments.

I will give y'all wonderful people who read it so far some "behind the scenes" stuff but first there are some stuff I wanna say, so bear with me please ^^; thank you

Anyway,,, you can probably guess that I'm putting this fic on hold until I get some of my mental health back? Idk

I DO wanna continue! I love the concept I'm working with and the fandom as well! (Also if anyone wanna go with the concept then go for it lol) 

And again thank you SO MUCH for everyone who read and liked this so far, it makes my day when I come back to comments or more kudos and stuff.

But enough of that! Here are the promised facts and Easter eggs!

I originally didn't plan on posting this fic to Wattpad. It was on AO3 for about at least a month before I decided that sure let's do it here too. (Yes it's on Wattpad too! My name is @just_a_potato_lol if anyone is curious for any reason)

(Also the reason why I didn't want to post it there is because I originally posted it on there and it didn't have literally any views for months and I felt like it's a bad story or I'm a bad writer so I took it down. I quit writing after that since "what's the point if I'm bad at it?" but then something or someone gave me a bit of reassurance to post it here instead and o M G y'all my heart)

The uh,,, yellow eye thing. I wanted to make it as a "dark side" thing. Since yellow can be connected to nervous emotions it fit Virge already so yeah. Also the sneak boi's outfit is yellow so it would fit to him too.

I have a name for Depression! Not gonna spoil it but he's got his name planned! 

Now we're at names, I WILL be using Deceit's name in the future now that we know it.

Depression's character "design" have a reason behind it, it's not just uwu edgy black clothes man.

I do not headcanon Depression to be an actual side or the "orange side" everyone have been talking about.

I don't know yet if I will include the Duke yet. (If anyone have thoughts about that feel free to comment)

Anxiety does not have his spider yet for a reason.

I actually have a song that the sides sing to calm down!

And I also have a specific receipt for the got chocolate haha  
...and the cake.

Every food only gets specified because a friend or I have been craving that specific food so we give it to the sides.

I have a mapped out drawing of how the "dark side" of the head palace would look like.

I planned to make a place of some kinda dark creatures watching everyone 24/7 that actually have nothing really to do with the story but gives a plus job to the dark sides.

Paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia paranoia

I originally planned for Deceit to attack Mortality but scratched the idea because it felt really forced.

I planned on Depression overhearing the plan the light sides made and keep it from the others but it was too awkward when I wrote it out

I wanted to make Roman trip on the stairs but I couldn't fit it in the scene sadly. No more comment on that one.

Depression's got tattoos! It's on his back, all over his arms and a bit on his neck! There is a design of that too!

I planned on giving the sides their own team bracelets but realized how silly that is and scratched it lol

Also wanted to make Depression have a camouflage pattern based closet but went against it.

The original title of the book was "Gloomy Bitches" and the second time was "Dark bitch squad" (which is still the same on AO3) but I changed it on Wattpad after around a month or so.

I wanted to name Deceit Gordon before he got his proper name reveal haha;;

Okay and that's it for now!

Again I'm really sorry for the hold but I really can't write with everything going on and I don't wanna force the plot to make it as best as I can

And thank you everyone who's been supportive of this...this haha;;

I'll try to reply to any comments and stuff that might come in and I'm still more than happy to interact with y'all. I'll get back to the story asap but yeah.

Take care everyone. Love you endlessly and I hope we see each other soon :)


	11. And we're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back to doing whatever they're up to.  
Also slight dark sides bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look pretty good for a dead bitch  
They're aliveeee~
> 
> But yeah hi! We're back on the swing! I hope y'all will like this chapter ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

The dark sides appeared back in anxiety's room. They sat down quietly, still shaken up from what happened. 

"Well.." deceit started, trying to break the tension "that could have gone better." Anxiety looked at him, more annoyed than upset "You think?"

Depression covered his mouth, trying to hide his chuckle from the other two. Anxiety sighed, exhausted from the argument. "Man..." he laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling "I've really done it huh?"

"Don't say that now" deceit crossed his arms, already thinking of a plan to make the situation better "we can fix this. We can show them how wrong they are about us."

Anxiety looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes "You really think so?"

"Yeah!!" said Depression enthusiastically. "We can show them THEY'RE the fucked up ones!" "Try again" "We can show them we're not so bad!"

Deceit sighed "Close enough but you get it." He smiled softly at the dark sides "We can get our justification later but now everyone needs some rest. How about a movie night?"

Anxiety hesitated for a moment "Fine but only if we watch Nightmare before Christmas among the way" Depression smiled "Deal"

-

The mind palace was quiet, the peace of night was lingering in the air. Everyone was asleep, curled up comfortably in either their own or someone else's beds.

Depression sat up, making sure to not disturb his friends as he moved out from under the blankets. He covered the other two sides to be sure they're cozy and warm and walked back to his room to continue his little project.

He put on his headphones, blocking out the outside world with music to help him focus on his stitches. His fingers hurt from getting stuck with the needles over and over but he was proud with how far he's in.

He looked to the side to get more thread when he spotted a specific snake standing in his doorway.

They held eye contact, neither of them saying anything. Depression slowly pulled down his headphones, music still playing loud enough for both of them to hear.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked calmly.

"Well I don't know." Deceit started "I woke up feeling thirsty but I found one of my friends missing." He sat down on one of the bean bags in the room. "What about you? What are you doing up?"

Depression turned back to the hoodie he was working on "I don't know I just woke up. Kinda part of the job" he yawned, stretching his arms out.

"What are you working on?" He asked as he walked closer to him. "Oh it's just.." depression turned away, looking at the fabrics "It's for Virgil's birthday."

"Oooo~" Deceit teased "Shut up!" He pushed him away, feeling embarrassed "It's just a hoodie! We're friends! What will YOU give him then?" 

He crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm getting him MCR concert tickets. He's been saying he wanted to go to one so"

Depression laughed, thinking of all the times their friend went on a rant on how he wanted to go. "Yeah he'll probably like that." He yawned, feeling exhausted because of the time.

"We should probably go back to bed" said Deceit "I could stay with you if you'd like."

Depression nodded and put down his stuff. He appreciated it when someone slept with him even if he never openly admitted to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, what's your favorite type of cake?
> 
> I know this wasn't a really eventful one but the next one will have more tea in it. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible, which probably won't be as soon as I want it to but it'll be out by next week at worse. 
> 
> (Yep I have my motivation back! Let's see how long this lasts.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜  
Take care guys, gals and non-binary pals, until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter out! I hope its not too messy ^^;;  
Well, take it easy till' next time! Bye!


End file.
